coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8385 (12th May 2014)
Plot Peter makes up a story about meeting a client but Rob doesn't believe him as he isn't dressed for it. Peter rushes Tina away when he gets the chance. Carla waits for Peter at the hospital. Owen decides to use the paint at the yard to decorate No.6 as he feels Tony is getting enough from him. The Armstrongs are relieved that Izzy has kept her job but Owen is in no mood to celebrate as he's losing everything. Tyrone tells Fiz he's stressed as he fears Kirsty will appear at any moment. Beth packs for Latvia, wearing extra layers to avoid paying airport baggage fees. Peter drops Tina off, claiming he's meeting Carla at a restaurant. Todd and Marcus walk into the Rovers while Maria is there with Luke. A slanging match ensues between Todd and Maria, with Luke standing up for Maria. Peter goes to a bar instead of meeting Carla. Carla goes for her scan alone. Sinead tries to talk Beth out of going to Latvia, saying she didn't used to care what people thought of her. Kirk drives Beth to the airport. Peter gets drunk and ignores Carla's calls. Carla is elated when she sees her baby for the first time and finds out it's healthy. Rob sees Carla and tells her he saw Peter in a bar and he lied about why he was there. A very drunk Peter is thrown out of the bar. Owen considers his career prospects. Todd has a go at Maria for going after Luke, calling her a clapped out backstreet crimper. Tyrone punches him. Maria enjoys Tyrone defending her honour. Peter returns home. It's obvious he's been drinking but Carla makes him admit it. She kicks him to the floor, proclaiming she and their baby have no chance against the booze. Peter is in tears as Carla throws the scan pictures on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote (Credited as "Katy Armstsrong") *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Warren Simpkins - Jonathan McGarrity *Sonographer - Joyce Veheary *Barman - Gary Dunnington Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Waiting area and sonographer's room *The Ship Hotel - Bar *Unknown street *Unknown pub Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter tries to fight his craving for alcohol so he can attend Carla's scan; Tyrone punches Todd when he insults Maria; and Owen tells Anna he feels he has let her down. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,020,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes